


My Boyfriend is a Beautiful Woman, Okay?

by Halunygin



Series: Pride Anthology [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Dressing in Drag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Harry uncovers a part of Draco he didn't know about.





	My Boyfriend is a Beautiful Woman, Okay?

"Unless you're a girl scout selling thin mints, we're not interested!"

Another round of knocking, and the door was yanked open to reveal a woman with short dark hair.

"I said-" she started with a growl before stopping when she realized who was at the door. "Oh, hey, Harry."

An amused Boy Who Lived stepped over the threshold of the penthouse apartment. "Thin mints, Pansy?"

The witch crossed her arms and scowled. "I have a sweet tooth, and if you tell anyone, you're dead."

"Oh dear, and what would you tell Draco?"

"The standard 'your boyfriend pissed me off so I had to eliminate him' spiel," Pansy replied with a shrug. "We live together, he knows I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"That's putting it lightly," Harry quipped, and Pansy stuck her tongue out at him. She and Harry often verbally sparred like this. Draco said it was her way of showing her approval of their relationship. He noticed she was wearing a blood red dress and heels to match, and a clutch in her hand.

"You going somewhere?"

"There's some charity event Blaise is making me go to," Pansy said, checking her watch. "But if he's not here to pick me up in five minutes, I'm taking my elegant ass down to the nearest muggle establishment and letting handsome idiots buy me liquor all night."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Harry laughed. "Is Draco ready?"

Pansy peered out the door, as if Blaise would pop into view any moment. "He's still in the shower, actually, but he won't be long. Oh, there's Blaise. Finally, thank Merlin!"

Harry smirked. He knew she didn't really want to spend her evening being hit on by creepy men.

"Have a good time," he said. She waved back as she shut the door behind her.

"You too!"

And now he was alone. He hadn't been to the apartment enough times to really feel comfortable waiting in the living room on his own, and he knew Draco wouldn't mind if he waited in his bedroom, so Harry made his way up the stairs. He could hear the shower still running from opposite side of the hallway.

Harry loved Draco's room. It was painted a muted shade of green, because Draco had house pride, but after seven years surrounded by that bright shade of Slytherin green, he was sick of it. There were also a few photographs of himself and Harry framed on the vanity. Like the one where Draco was wearing Harry's jumper that he had stolen. Said jumper was actually laying on Draco's bed now.

Harry thought he'd be a good boyfriend and put it back in the closet. Except he opened the wrong one, clearly. There were dresses on hangers and wigs on mannequin heads. Neat stacks of what appeared to be eyeshadow palettes and mascaras tubes rolling around shelves.

Why did Draco have all this stuff? Maybe it all belonged to Pansy and she ran out of space in her room?

He didn't hear the shower turn off or see the figure standing in the doorway until it was too late. Harry whipped around.

"Draco!"

The blond was standing in a black robe staring at the open closet door with a shocked expression.

"I was just-"

Before he could explain anything, Draco rushed out of the room and Harry heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock. Feeling like he had royally fucked up, Harry closed the closet door and walked cautiously to the bathroom.

"Draco?" he said with a soft knock. "I know I shouldn't have opened that closet, but I wasn't trying to snoop, I really wasn't."

He pressed his ear to the door. He could hear a faint sniffling, and his heart broke. Draco never cried. He pulled out his wand and tapped his lightly on the doorknob, muttering, "Alohomora."

He then opened the door to see Draco sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees pulled toward his chest. He looked up at Harry with red eyes and scrubbed furiously at his face.

"My face is wet because I didn't get a chance to dry my hair," he said thickly.

"Is that it?" Harry slide down beside the boyfriend and ran a hand over the matted blond hair. "You know you can tell me anything, Draco, and it won't change how I feel about you."

Fresh tears trickled down the Slytherin's pale face. "Right, and you'd just be okay with the fact that your boyfriend dresses up like a woman sometimes?" he posed in a scathing tone.

"If it made you happy, yes, of course," Harry replied firmly, kissing Draco's left temple. "Who am I to deny you part of your identity?"

Draco smiled weakly. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I really do," Harry repeated, and Draco buried his head in his neck and sighed.

"We have dinner reservations."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I'd much rather see you all dolled up and model for me."

Draco's snorts vibrated around his collarbone. "I just showered, you berk."

"So shower again," Harry pointed out.

"I have a better idea," the Slytherin said, grazing Harry's neck with his teeth. "And it involves you wearing as little clothing as me."

Needless to say they missed their dinner reservations.


End file.
